This Time Around
by AusllyL0ver123
Summary: The plan seemed simple. Make Austin Moon fall for her and then break his heart just like he broke hers 4 years ago. But as time passes Ally finds herself realizing...he isn't the only one falling. OOC-give it a shot!
1. Prologue

**This Time Around**  
**Prologue**  
_Ally's P.O.V_

(**Insert Disclaimer right...here!)**

* * *

"Ally...your going back to Miami."

Alright, cue the chocking fit on the chocolate chip cookie.

"Sweetie are you alright?" My dad asks patting my back worried as I hold my neck trying to grasp for air.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Okay. Inhale. Breath steady. Exhale...and explode. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MIAMI!?"  
I can't go back to Miami. No. N-O spells NO! Let's make one thing clear if I ever do go back to Miami it will be in a coffin. When I'm ninety. I see my dad flinch at my tone and I immediately start to feel guilty.  
"I'm sorry dad." I apologize "I just thought that your-" I pause to create air cotes with my fingers ""big exciting news" were going to be...exciting."  
"It is exciting!" my dad argues. "And that's not all-" he doesn't get to finish because my best friend, Trish, enters the kitchen at that moment, wearing her favorite penguin pajamas, "Morning" she greets but because she says it while yawning, it sounds more like "Mawhning".  
"Oh Trish! I'm glad your awake. Now I can tell you both my exiting news!" My dad claps cheerly. Seriously! what part of going back to Miami is exciting?  
"What news?" Trish asks looking through the kitchen cabinets.  
"You guys-" my dad pauses for dramatic effect facing Trish who is trying to reach for the 'Honey Bunches of Oat' cereal, "are going back to live in Miami!"  
Trish instantly looks at me with a worried expression and I send her an 'I dont know' look. She then turns to my dad nervously, "Mr. Dawson if I didn't know any better I'd say your happy to be getting rid of us."  
"Yeah dad, what's this all about?" I question silently praying we have a say in this decision.  
"Well as you guys know I have finally completed my work on wild animals," me and Trish nod. My dad has a crazy passion for wild animals. He's been studying them since forever. "Well now after all my work, I have been given the chance to go on a 1 year expedition to Africa." He's smiling so wide by the time he's finished. It's always been his dream to go to Africa and he deserves it better than anyone for all the hard work he's put into it. But why do Trish and I have to go back? I can't go back. Not there. Not to the place where I was tortured and laughed at every single day since kindergarden. Not to the place where they may still be living at. Where he could still be living. But I also can't just destroy my dad's dream.  
"Well?" Trish asks looking at my dad pointedly, "Mr. Dawson we're going to need a bit more information than that."  
"Oh right, well Trish it's going to be nearly 5 years I think it's time you go back to your family, you came because you and Ally we're really close and I didn't want her ripped away from everything of where she grew up in." he explains to het calmly, Trish can have a bit of a temper. Oh if only he knew that I really did want to be ripped away from Miami. "I'm pretty sure your family misses you terribly-" Trish interrupts telling him she just saw them 6 weeks ago. "Yes Trish, but their your family, don't you think you should go back to them and have them stop coming to visit you here instead?" Trish looks down guiltily. I know she misses them a whole lot and if it weren't for me she would be with them.

"As for you sweetie," my dad turns to me holding my hands in his, "Your Aunt Lizzy has agreed to take you in her home. She's very excited to have you back." I smile slightly. I miss Aunt Lizzy, after my mom died when I was eight she was the one who took care of me and raised me like her own. That is until my dad came for me.  
You see my dad, Lester Dawson, left my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me, they weren't even married and my mom was only 19. I know he sounds like a big douche bag but he was actually younger than my mom and he wasn't ready for that type of commitment. Anyway after that it was just me and my mom, and then eventually my Aunt Lizzy. When I was eight my mom died from breast cancer. Then since my Aunt Lizzy was the only family member I had, she was able to gain custody of me. My mother never married anyone. I know she said she was over my father but I could see in her eyes that she still loved him with every piece of her heart. I used to wonder how could she still love him after what he did to us. I found out during the summer of 7th grade. Thats when he came back and begged for my forgiveness and a chance to be the father he wasn't able to be when I was growing up. He was a very noble and sweet person. I mean sure he left my mom but he was 17 at that time who was still trying to find out what 'love' was. I understood. He stayed for a while. During those 2 weeks he and I did all the father/daughter things there was. My favorite was when he took me down to the beach to see a band play. We listened to the music and ate fruity mint swirl ice cream all night. Afterwards he told me he lived in New York. He gave me the decision of choosing if I wanted to go live with him or he could move to Miami. The choice was easy. I know it surprised him how fast I made that decision but there was more to the story than he knew. I was bullied my whole life. Trish was my only friend, the only person who looked beyond my second-hand clothes and my lisp. Kids would endlessly make fun of my last name. My name was originally Allyson Havishman. My mom was Penny Havishman and since my dad abandoned us she didn't want me to have anything to do with him. So she gave me her last name instead of his. But that wasn't the only thing kids picked me for. I wasn't what you would call 'pretty'. On the contrary I was very overweight and had the worst case of acne. It got much worst during Middle School, I had to get braces and the darn stupid doctor gave me the ones colored green so it looked like I never brushed my teeth after I ate spinach. Not that I ate any spinach. Gross. Anyway the name calling, hair pulling, and stupid pranks on me never stopped.

The real reason I wanted to go to New York was because I wanted to get away from the memories of the prank the schools golden boy pulled on me on the last week of 7th grade. Back in Middle School I had the biggest crush on Austin Moon a.k.a the schools golden boy. Somehow the popular crowd found out and tattled on me and apparently having the "schools freak" have a 'thing' for you could ruin your whole "reputation." So to make it clear that he had no feelings for me he had his buddies write me a note telling me he'd like to go out with me and to meet him at the table where he usually sat (a prank obviously) They stuffed it on my locker. Trish found it suspicious but the stupid starstruck old me was to busy daydreaming to actually look into it. When I walked in the cafeteria I was obvious to the red-headed boy holding a camera and following me to the populars table where Austin Moon sat laughing. When I nervously asked him if he'd like to go to the movies with me his friends all laughed so hard.  
After completely rejecting me, and telling me he would never go out with a freak like me, Cassidy Jackson, the Queen Bee, poured a bottle of syrup on me. I have always been a clumsy person so I tripped and fell flat on my butt. Her sidekicks joined in and poured strawberry milk on me as well. It was then that I realized I was on the TV the principal had installed in the cafeteria. Everyone was laughing. I was emotionally scarred and traumatized.  
That's my story ladies and gentleman. The reason I moved to NY. My dad coming back that summer was the greatest and luckiest thing that could have ever happened to me. I changed in every single way. I stand tall now at 5ft and 4 in. (okay maybe not physically tall) creamy clear skin, straight perfect white teeth, beautiful curly brown hair with caramel dips, curves at all the right places, no lisp and since my dad earns good money I have very sweet clothes. I was able to change my last name to my dads and shorten Allyson to just Ally. And even though I can't be sure my old enemies are still living in Miami I really don't want to go back and be reminded everyday of my past life.  
"Ally?" Trish pokes me nervously beside me, "are you okay with this?" I realize that my dad is on the phone in the living room. Wow I must of really zoned out.

"Honestly Trish? No." I tell her sadly, "I mean I'm happy for my dad but you know I'm still scared of going back and accidentally bumping into them. And school? Oh gosh! school?!" How could I forget?! I would be going to Miami's high school for senior year. "Calm down Ally!" Trish scolds me. "We can do this okay? Your not the old you anymore. Your stronger and braver." Trish is right. Sort of. I can do this. And besides nobody will recognize me even if they tried. It's gonna be 5 years. Who can guarantee their still even living there?

"I can do this." I say determined, "We can do this." I say again hugging Trish. I'm Ally Dawson. Allyson Havishman the "freak" is gone. Nowhere to be found...hmm I guess I won't be going back to Miami in a coffin. Lord help me.

* * *

**A/N: Hello fan fiction people! I hope you enjoyed this! Its slightly based on an ABC movie so id just like to point that out. And if you could be so kind as to review and let me know if you liked it or not I would really appreciate it! I apologize for any grammar mistakes or any mistakes in general. And erm...I will see you soon! **

**Don't forget to smile!**

**-Mary**


	2. Chapter 1

**This Time Around: Chapter 1**

**Moving In and Freaking Out**

**Ally's P.O.V**

**By: AusllyL0ver123**

* * *

White.

That's all I see. Big white, puffy clouds everywhere. And honestly I am getting pretty tired of them. Usually I would enjoy this view since I was in the cloud watching club, but after hours and no trace of shapes it gets pretty boring. I mean it's not like the plane is providing any good entertainment for me to enjoy and take my eyes away from the window. Meanwhile Trish sleeps soundly next to me (actually she's snoring quietly) which I really envy her for.

Have I mentioned I have an extreme fear of heights? And planes? They scare the bigibers off of me. I'm surprised I'm still alive (I really am.) It's like you never know when it could just BOOM! explode or BAM! fall down and crash. I know I'm being a little paranoid but c'mon! This is no where near safe. Why people enjoy this form of traveling is beyond me.

I haven't been able to get one minute of rest since I stepped foot in this monster flying machine. The nervous butterflies have completely invaded my stomach making me feel queasy and like I could throw up any second. I have also been dealing with the mix emotion of wanting the plane ride to take longer.

Okay yeah, planes scare me half to death but looking on the other side I would gladly die in this plane than arrive in Miami. Ugh! stupid mix emotions! Don't get me wrong, from the bit I remember of Miami (the happier memories) it was a beautiful place. But, tons of frightening 'what if' questions can really mess up those nice memories. You can see how much I was traumatized back then. I have absolutely no clue what awaits me in Miami but let me tell you, I have a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Do you see her?" Trish asks me for the millionth time.

We just recently finished getting our suitcases and now we're trying to find my Aunt Lizzy who was planned to pick us up at exactly 11:30 am outside of the Miami Airport. It's been nearly an hour and still no trace of her and to make matters worse it's blazing hot out here. The fact that Trish and I are wearing warm clothing doesn't help at all. It was chilly back in New York despite being summer. The weather there is bipolar I swear! One minute it's warm and sunny and then in the blink of an eye it's starts raining buckets!

"Aw Ally! I'm dying here!" Trish wines trying to fan herself using her hand. I roll my eyes at her, "You're not the only one Trish." I try puffing out some air to let out my more than obvious frustration.

"You know this is your fault, right?" she accuses me.

"what?"

"well you're the smart one, you should have checked Miami's weather." She argues using the 'duh' tone. How dare she?

"Really Trish? really?" I ask her, "Oh I'm sorry, I was busy freaking out!" I emphasize my point by yelling out the last part making some people turn their heads to look at us. I can feel my cheeks start to heat up from the unwanted attention. Trish holds up her hands in surrender and turns to keeping on looking for my aunt and I do the same.

* * *

"Ally Dawson and Trish De La Rosa?" I hear someone say behind me. It takes me a few seconds but I eventually recognize my aunt's voice. Trish and I share a look before slowly turning around and attacking my aunt.

"Oh my gosh! Lizzy! it's so great to see you!" Trish squeals, "Where's your car? and does it have air condition?"

"Trish!" I send her a disapproving look.

"All cars have air condition honey." Lizzy tells her grinning.

"Sorry, I think the heat is getting to my head." she says fanning herself some more.

"Oh my! Ally, you look even more beautiful in person!" My aunt all but shouts making me blush slightly like I always do when I receive a compliment from people. I am not what you would call "confident." Sure I'm not as horrible as I used to be when I was 13 but I still have my moments where I feel wildly insecure. My mage might have changed but I still have my totally geeky personality. I thank my aunt anyway.

"And look at you Trish." She smiles, Trish poses like a model making us both laugh. Unlike me, Trish is very confident in herself. When you're near her you can practically feel the radiation of her confidence oozing out.

We talk for a few minutes enjoying each others presence.

"Alright ladies how about we get going? I don't think I can stand the heat any longer." My aunt smiles taking some breaths.

"Lizzy, I found a parking spot!" a very handsome guy, well...man, appears from behind my aunt. Speaking of which, from what I remember she never allowed anyone besides family members (which there where not many of) to call her 'Lizzy.' To others she preferred to be called by her full name 'Elizabeth'. So my question is, who is this very attractive man to my aunt? He must be very important that she let him call her 'Lizzy' all fine and dandy.

"Who's the dude?" Trish voices out my thoughts all though in a very rude manner. '_Dude?' really Trish? She can never be polite can she?_

"Ally, Trish I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Michael." Holy unlimited texting! I had no clue she had a boyfriend! Don't get me wrong, my aunt is very beautiful! She's at least 5'5. She has short, straight brown hair that falls right at her shoulders, stormy grey eyes and a great hour glass figure. She does not look 27 at all! More like 25.

"You never told us you had a boyfriend!" Trish says grinning before introducing herself and I to Michael.

"How long have you guys been together?" I curiously ask. Whenever I talked to Lizzy over the phone she never informed me of her boyfriend, that's why I'm beyond surprised when she announces proudly that they've been together for three years. Aw how sweet! Isn't it so magnificent when you find that other half that fits so perfectly next to you? Well I've never had a boyfriend or fallen in love with anyone but, I have read all of Nicholas Sparks books and watched all of his movies. He always describes love in a beautiful manner.

"Guys we will have plenty of time to talk about everything back at home so why don't we get away from all this heat." Lizzy suggest and we happily agree. We follow her to a cute white van where Michael puts all our suitcases in the back and we pile inside instantly feeling cooler.

The drive to my aunts house is a good 40 minutes away. We arrive in my old neighborhood and as I look out my window I can see a lot has changed in the four years I've been gone. We pass by where me and Lizzy used to live before arriving at a beautiful soft pink house. The house has a nice porch and the lawn in front of it is cut neatly and it has some beautiful flowers that decorate it at the ends.

"Trish, Michael is going to drop you off at your house, he is good friends with your dad. Your family is dying to see you." Lizzy tells Trish smiling. Trish smiles back with an even bigger smile, I know for a fact she's also dying to see them again. I hug her tight as Michael gets my suitcases. Trish is one of the most important people in my life, I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for her and her friendship. She has done so much for me I would never, ever finish thanking her enough for it.

"I will see you later kiddo, relax and enjoy being with your aunt, okay?" She tells me rubbing my back soothingly. I nod giving her one last squeeze before getting off the van and standing next to my aunt.

"See you later tonight Patricia!" my aunt waves at Trish, I try to hold in my laughter at hearing Trish's full name. She sends me a playful glare before waving back and closing the door.

"Be back soon." Michael comes and kisses Lizzy smack on the lips, and of curse me being the awkward nerd I go in and "aw" them completely ruining their moment. Not to mention making things slightly awkward and uncomfortable. Mike (that's his new nickname because I am not gonna be saying Michael all the the time) waves to me before getting inside the van and driving off.

"Well sweetie why don't we get you settled in?" My aunt smiles already grabbing one of my suitcases. I grab my other white polka dotted pink one. "Auntie what did you mean by later tonight?" I ask curiously.

"Well Trish's family are making a barbecue later celebrating her return and yours as well and what not." She tells me searching her purse for what I believe are her house keys. She smiles once she finds them and starts to unlock the door, as she is doing so I notice a small door at the bottom, a doggie door to be exact. Just as I'm about to ask her about it, the most cutest golden retriever I have ever seen comes out barking softly.

"Ally meet Melody, Michael gave her to me on our one year anniversary, he knew I had a love for animals. She's 3 years old." she smiles fondly staring at Melody. I bend down to get a better look at her and she instantly jumps into my lap and starts licking my face making me giggle. My aunt laughs as I keep on smiling and cooing Melody. I can't help it. I am a sucker for puppies.

"She gave Aus—" before she can finish her sentence a loud ringing comes from inside her house interrupting her, I'm guessing its the house phone. She runs inside to answer it, but not before telling me to come in and make myself at home. I grab my suitcase while still holding onto Melody and go in.

The inside of the house looks even more beautiful than the outside. As I enter further I see there is a living room to my left, a kitchen to my right and in front of me there are wooden stairs that lead up to the second floor. I finally put Melody down and stare at the house in complete awe. Back when I used live with my aunt in an apartment we didn't have much, just a small kitchen and an equally small bathroom. Lizzy went to college on a full scholarship but she still had to look after me so she got a part-time job to pay the bills and for food so we couldn't afford a house.

And even in New York dad, Trish and I lived in an apartment. Although, that apartment was much larger, more than enough for us. After I was in New York for a year my aunt did tell me she bought a house and was thinking of opening up her own business, something like a diner she told me. I make a mental note to ask her about it later. I walk into the living room and see some picture frames hanging on the wall by the fireplace. I find one of my mom and Lizzy smiling really big as they hug. My mom looks to be about 16 while my aunt looks 7. I stare at my mom with sorrow. My heart clenches with pain and tears threaten to spill but I hold them in. I miss her so much. I went through such a difficult time when she died. I remember crying myself to sleep every single night clutching a picture of my mom and me, I would stop eating normally and zone out all day. She was so young and beautiful, she didn't deserve to die.

My mom gave me her brown curly hair and her light brown eyes. My dad sometimes tells me I look just like her. It's like a bittersweet memory to me. I try to look at a picture thats hanging a few inches above a picture of Melody and Mike. I'm not wearing my contacts and I'm too short so all I can make out is a blurred image of a boy with nice blonde hair with one arm wrapped around who I believe is my aunt.

"Okay, that was Trish's mom making sure we are coming to the barbecue," my aunt informs me as she enters the living room, I forget about the picture and send her a smile.

"Come on Ally let's get your suitcases up to your new room," she gestures for me to follow and I do.

We make two trips getting my suitcases up the stairs. Once in the second floor my aunt leads me to my room and to say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Do you like it? Lester told me about your love for music and well you know I love art so I thought I'd do something special for your room." I nod as I stare at my new room. The walls are painted a cute light purple and it has music notes here and there. There's a comfy looking king sized bed pushed to the wall in the center, a white night table is to the right side of it with a lamp filled with music notes on top. I see a walk in closet to my right and another door a few inches away from it, which I'm guessing is the bathroom.

"And that's not the best part." My aunt winks as she walks to the curtains that are closed hiding whatever is behind it. Lizzy waits a few second adding some dramatic effect before opening it and revealing a balcony!

"Oh my gosh!" I rush over to where she is as she opens the balcony doors. I walk outside with a big stupid grin on my face.

"This is so awesome Aunt Lizzy! Thank you, I love it all!" I give her a hug and she rocks me from right to left.

"Oh your welcome sweetie, I just wanted to make you feel at home." I smile. My aunt is cool.

* * *

"Ally? are you ready?" My aunt asks knocking on my door.

"Yeah! I'll be down in just a minute." I stare at my reflection on my mirror. I have on a cute, light pink dress that stops a little above my knees. I let my hair flow down in its natural soft waves and I only put on some mascara and my favorite watermelon lipgloss. Perfect for a family barbecue. I grab my yellow bag from my bed and head downstairs only to find my aunt and Mike in the middle of a make out session in the living room. I quickly hide behind the wall trying hard not to puke.

Kissing? Acceptable.

But a make out session in the same house as a 17 year old teenager? No...just no.

I adore them together but there are some things that are met to be kept in the four walls of said adults bedroom. Oh gosh, what do I do? I have been standing her for like five minutes! Don't they run out of breath? Do I just go upstairs and wait for my aunt to call me again and pretend I didn't see anything?

"Okay, we're gonna be late, I'm gonna go get Ally." I hear my aunt whisper a little breathless. Okay now I'm just mentally gagging.

But, finally! Thank all that is good! Wait...I quietly run up 4 stairs and pretend to be coming down right now. My aunt comes out, Mike right behind her.

"Aw, Ally you look so beautiful!"

"Thanks Auntie." I try to give her a genuine smile but the picture of them making out still has me trying not to throw up. Thankfully Melody comes to my side as I reach the last stair making me forget about that very traumatizing image. Like I said some things are not meant for growing teenagers like myself.

Trish's house is only a seven minute walk, they still live in the same house, so we obviously decide to walk instead of the taking the car, it's helpful to the environment. I walk in front holding on to Melody's leash as my aunt and Mike walk behind us. I remember Trish's house like I remember all the lyrics to One Direction's "Best Song Ever." They are some good looking boys. I'm all team Zayn, he is just so darn perfect. Well he's next to Cory Monteith. Oh Cory, why did you leave me? I cried like a baby when I found out that he was dead. Seriously! Life is so unfair.

"Ally!" I look up to find Rico, Trish's little brother, running towards me. I open my arms wide for him to step in. He is only 8 years old so I have to bend down. "I miss you so much Ally." I resist the urge to correct his sentence since I'm already here but decide not to ruin the moment. "I missed you to buddy."

* * *

We go around to the backyard of Trish's house to find a bunch of people walking around talking. I'm pretty sure I don't know half of them or any of them for that matter. I spot Trish next to her mom and dad and in a flash I run over to them.

Greeting Mr. De La Rosa and Ms. De La Rosa takes about 30 minutes, they like to talk a lot, but I enjoy them anyway. After all, they did lend me their only daughter for 4 years. I owe them big time. After a while, Trish walks me around introducing me to the people I don't know, so basically everyone, as her parents start grilling up the stakes and what-not.

"Oh! C'mon, I want you to meet my cousin Emily." She walks me over to a girl who looks to be about 19 or 20. She's tall maybe 5'6, has dark raven like hair, and cream skin. She's talking to a really hot guy, they seem to be flirting actually. The guy is much taller about 5'10 or something, practically a giant. He has brownish hair and looks to be very muscular. Swoon.

"Emily, Alex." Trish calls them making them turn to us, well look down to us, yeah we're really small.

"Meet my bestest friend in the entire world, Ally Dawson." Trish points at me. I roll my eyes at her introduction, I know Trish, she's wants something from me.

"Hi Ally, I'm Emily Denise but you can call me Lily and this is my fiancé Alex Jacobs." O.M.G their engaged!

"Aw you guys are going to get married? But aren't you like 19 years old?" I ask, it seems a little early to tie the knot if you ask me. All three of them laugh at me. What I say?

"Actually I'm 23 and Alex is 24, we dated since the 9th grade and got engaged 4 years ago." Lily explains smiling at Alex shyly. Aww that's so sweet, their high school sweethearts. Aw.

"Aww that's so sweet congratulations! When's the wedding?" I can't help but curiously ask, I have to be there! They make like the cutest couple ever! "Thank you. It's this August actually." Alex finally speaks. Aw he seems so proud saying that. Love, what a crazy mysterious ride .

"You are totally envited by the way," Lily says making me squeal, "Trish can tell you about it." I turn around to ask Trish but find her spot empty. Now how did she leave without me noticing?

"Well that's Trish for you." Lily laughs and I agree. That girl is something else. After talking a bit more i walk over to my aunt who keeps on shaking her head 'no' at Michael.

"Hey Auntie, what's going on?" I ask. She turns to me and smiles and then gives Mike another no. Michael rolls his eyes and walks over to a table. I raise an eyebrow at my aunt who just laughs it off. "Oh I've been meaning to tell you sweetie, your dad told me that you wanted a summer job?"

"Yeah, I want to have some extra cash since you know dad can't send my allowance from Africa." I laugh.

"Well I have some news that involve said cash." My aunt laughs, "I should have told you a long time ago, I always forgot when we were on the phone but, I did open up my own restaurant." She squeals clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"No way? I was going to ask you about it cause I remember you talking about it. When was this?" I ask surprised. This is so exiting! I can work in her restaurant!

"Erm...three years ago." She laughs nervously. Oh, well that hurts a little, but I don't show it. After all I kinda did leave her behind. Oh gosh no time for feeling guilty Ally! "It's okay auntie. I understand, but this is still so awesome! you have to tell me all about it!" I see her visibly relax as I tell her this.

"Well its called Melody's Diner, right now I have just 3 cooks, and 2 waiters. There are less during summer because of break and what not, so one of the employees, Dez, can't work for this summer so that only leaves Austin and obviously he can't work alone so the spot could be yours—"

Whoa! I stop her right there to make sure I heard correctly. "Who?" I ask nervously. Oh gosh, calm down Ally! it could be another Austin, surely the evil douche bag from 7th grade couldn't be the only one in all of this neighborhood.

"Oh Ally! He is such a handsome boy! He helped me out so much with the restaurant! Look, I have picture of him in my tablet, he's about your age." She winks completely oblivious to the fact that I'm about to have a mini melt down right about now. She walks over her purse and comes back with a white apple tablet and searches through her pictures for a few seconds before finding the one.

"Here this is him, your future co-worker." She smiles handing me the tablet. I close my eyes scared to see who it is. "Ally why are you?" I hear Michael call her over interrupting her and a few seconds later I hear her footsteps grow distant. I stand still taking deep breaths before slowly opening my eyes. And what I see does not please me at all.

_**Not. At. All.**_

It's _him_. Dear pickles its him! The bastard from 7th grade. How do I know for sure? Oh because he's wearing a blue shirt that has his name 'Austin _Moon_' printed right there in big black letters. That and his cute blonde hair that flips just the right way, and dear Hindi! _What am I saying! _

"Cute right?" I hear someone say behind me making me nearly drop the tablet. I turn to see Lily giving me a confused look.

"Erm...yeah sure, he's hot and cute and stuff." _Definitely hot and stuff_...NO! Bad Ally! I mentally shake my head trying to rid myself from these horrid thoughts.

"Have you seen Trish?" I ask her urgently. "She left, her mom needed her to go buys some more cups, are you okay Ally? You look like you just saw a ghost." Lily laughs clearly amused. I don't see what's amusing about this situation. "I have to call someone...be right back." I speed walk leaving a confused Lily behind. I take out my flip phone and speed dial Trish. Unlucky for me it goes to voice mail.

"You've reached Trish leave a message or something." I hear before the beep sound. "Trish call me or find me A.S.A.P I have major head line news." I quickly speak my voice shaking. I hang up and try to calm myself down.

"Ally?" Someone calls me, I turn and see Michael coming towards me. "Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Can you do your aunt a favor please?" he asks almost worried. "Sure, what's wrong?" This can't be good.

"Well, look Lizzy has been sick for a while and well she "forgot" her medicine at home and she needs to drink it right now, do you think you can go get it? I have to make sure she doesn't eat what could make her feel worse." He says hopeful. I push my problems aside and listen carefully to where he tells me auntie's medicine is. He gives me the keys and since I need company I take Melody with me. Hopefully this furry dog can keep my mind away from my problems.

It doesn't work. Melody walks all happily while thoughts about Austin Moon roam my head freely. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Why did this have to happen to me? Did I not get enough from his torture back in Middle School?

We arrive at aunties, well my house as well, and I slowly walk up to the front porch. I try to remember what key Mike told me to use but I can't remember so I start trying all of them. Melody suddenly starts to bark. "Melody! I'm trying to think here." I tell her, I'm pretty sure I sound crazy.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I hear a nice husky voice ask behind me sending a chill down my spine. I turn only to come face to face with no one other but...

Austin _Freaking_ Moon.

Yay life.

* * *

**Author Note:**** Wow that's a mean cliffhanger! But in my defense I never claimed to be nice. Muah-ha-ha-Muah-ha-ha-ha. LOL I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Not much happened in the beginning, but there was very important information that you'll understand about later. And hopefully it was worth the long wait. If you can make sure to leave a comment telling me your thoughts on this chapter it will be greatly appreciated. Share this story with your friends! Follow and what-not. And I just want to clear up something, "Melody's Diner" in my story is not in the Miami Mall. It's like in the town. Hopefully that makes sense. Until next time**!

Keep Smiling!

-Maria =)

_**P.S if you want to know what the cast looks like go to my bio page and there is a link there. Either click on it or copy and paste. **_


End file.
